Many athletes, professional or amateur, serious or casual, are very interested in visualizing and/or quantifying their athletic performances. Thus, it is desired to provide a device that enables such athletes to effectively visualize and/or gauge various aspects of their athletic performance, which can be subsequently used as a means to view unique perspectives of their athletic performance and/or to improve their athletic performance over time.
Additionally, it is often necessary to adjust, tighten, and untighten (or loosen) the shoelaces of a shoe. Further, it is further desired to inhibit the shoelaces from being a potential tripping hazard for the person wearing the shoes. This can be especially true for an athlete during an athletic performance, as problems with shoelaces being untied, too tight, or too loose, and/or becoming tripping hazards, can lead to suboptimal performance and/or injury.